


A Sip, a Splash, and a Stain | Crankgameplays/Ethan Nestor X Reader

by bellerame



Category: Video Blogging RPF, crankgameplays (youtube)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellerame/pseuds/bellerame
Summary: A couch, entertainment, and some overwhelming emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short, sweet, simple
> 
> enjoy <3

     "I hate it when movies don't feel real." A sip of hot chocolate, and a splash. There's a light brown stain on the grey blanket now, but you don't reach to wipe it.

 

     "I know what you mean," he says. A sip of hot chocolate, and a sigh.

 

     "I mean, it's one thing to have stupid dialogue. But... when do these people ever use the bathroom? They can't have not used the bathroom for the past twelve hours." You tug the blanket up and pretend the stain doesn't exist. After all, it doesn't need to.

 

     You rewind his soft laugh in your mind many times over. You stop rewinding and hear the prickling silence, but you don't speak to quiet it.

 

     "I know how it feels to not have used the bathroom for twelve hours." You look over. The mug is up to his sparkling eyes, which wait for you to question. You question with your silence.

 

     He lets the mug relax, pauses, and rests it on the side table. He wiggles an inch closer and sighs again, staring somewhere near the tv. You stare directly into his eyes, as it's late and your subconscious has already gone to sleep, too late to tell you staring is rude.

 

     "Something to do with a nine-hour flight and a whole lot of hectic mess afterward."

 

     "Don't airplanes have bathrooms?"

 

     "You'll have to trust me that they're disgusting."

 

     "Does the hectic mess happen to do with Mark?" You don't have time to rewind his laugh again before he speaks.

 

     "Yeah, actually." His eyes fall to his own forest green blanket as the silence overtakes again.

 

     But the silence is deafening when his eyes meet yours.

 

     It's incredible how powerful human emotions are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrating game, some pizza, and a compliment.

     "This game is stupid." You dash your thumbs about over the controller, pretending there's a pattern to the madness. 

 

     "I thought you said you liked it?" He laughs, and his character on-screen dashes into you, costing your character its life.

 

     "I just _lost_!" You shout, letting your thumbs rest but not quite your mind. It imagines all the ways you could have won, and the controller falls to your lap.

 

     He's looking at you when you meet gazes, and you wonder what he's thinking.

 

      _Well, I can't stop thinking about how I love him so much more with glasses on_.

 

     Your subconscious replies, _You don't love him more. You're just more attracted to him._

_And here I thought I was too far gone, and then his glasses screw me over again_. You look away.

 

     "Pizza?" He asks with an adorable glint in his eye. You can't help from smiling, and you shake your head.

 

     "I've had enough." He frowns.

 

     "Your loss."

 

     He stands, and walks, and returns with a plate and a slice. He waves it oh-so-enticingly in front of your face, and you laugh, despite the static looming in the back of your mind. He's just too cute.

 

     "You're just too-" You stop.

     

     He shifts an eyebrow, and you shake your head. "You're too cute for your own good." His eyebrow perks, and your stomach falls. _Was this a mistake?_

"Cute. I like it." He takes a bite of the pizza.

 

     The emotions sweep you off your feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A show, some ice cream, and a confession.

     " _Man_ , I love this show. Thank you." You dive your cold spoon into the tub of ice cream another time. The inverted feeling of the fluffy blanket combats the chill. The inverted feeling of happiness swarms around your insides, and you smile.

 

     "Anytime." You smile again. At least, you try.

 

     He tugs his forest green blanket closer. You nod up to him simply because you're happy, and he looks up at you.

 

     "I love you." He's surprised, but your subconscious doesn't cut in to reprimand you.

 

     "Well, I love you too, but do you mean-"

 

     "Yes." He smiles.

 

     "Okay. I can work with that." He dips his spoon into the tub.

 

     You smile harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short. lovely anyways? maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a fun way of making me happy and describing what i would imagine to be chill moments with ethan
> 
> (i know i never say his name. but the title has his name in it. come on.)
> 
> along with love, of course. can't leave that out.
> 
> fun fun fun


End file.
